


Whoops

by iwatobidjh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, Grinding, Ice Skating, M/M, Please Forgive me, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, What have I written, dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatobidjh/pseuds/iwatobidjh
Summary: Victor and Yuuri really need to be careful where they get each other off





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT EVEN HAVE I WRITTEN. I HATE MYSELF
> 
> but i mean if you enjoy it ur welcome. this is my first yoi fanfic so be kind (even though this is so ?????!?!!!!!??!)
> 
> (ps: lyubov maya = my love in russian)

Eros. Sexual desire, attraction, lust...

Victor could see it all when Yuuri skated to On Love. Granted, he did make this program for Yuuri, and he knew what to expect. But it was almost like seeing something completely different from what he had created. The certian way he ran his hands all over his body, his smooth movement, his dilated pupils that practically dripped with lust, and the way he would casually glance over at Victor innocently.

It was ironic, Victor knew he was the least from innocent.

Since becoming his coach, and now his boyfriend, Victor had learnt many things about Katsuki Yuuri. Firstly, he loved pork cutlet bowls. Secondly, he can be the toughest critic on himself. And finally, _that he absolutely adored being fucked into a mattress_.

Anyone can see how good he was at seducing Victor on the ice, but what most may not guess is how much of a sexual deviant he was. Victor was certainly surprised the first time they were intimate, the night of their first kiss. It wasn't that long ago actually, they had only returned to Hasetsu from China a week ago. The two skaters had become even closer than they seemed before, as Yuuri's family and friends would say.

But they never really knew the extent.

Currently, Yuuri and Victor were at Ice Castle, practicing for the Rostelecom Cup. Yuuri had already practiced his free skate program, and was now practicing his risqué short program. And boy, was Victor enjoying the view. He didn't dare take his eyes off the young skater, taking in every body movement like it was air.

As the song came to a close, Yuuri could practically feel Victors eyes burning holes into his body. _Good_ , he thought, _I’m trying to be extra intoxicating today_. His spin came to a halt and his arms gracefully wrapped around his body.

He had finished without messing up once.

He stared at Victor, still in his ending stance, breathing heavily. Victor just stared back, an epic stare off or sorts. But then Victor’s lips slowly started lifting into a grin.

“Absolutely stunning, lyubov moya” Victor practically purred “You know exactly what you are doing to me, don’t you?”

“I have a rough idea” Yuuri winked, slowly skating over to the older man.  
.  
“This newfound confidence has blown me away” Victor smirked “Did you by any chance change your personal meaning of eros?”

Yuuri reached the edge of the rink, leaning on the edge and resting his clammy forehead against Victor’s “Let’s just say, I don’t find a pork cutlet bowl as much as a turn on as the though of you _fucking me_ ”

Victor’s breath caught in his throat, the young boy’s dirty mouth surprising him. Without a second thought, he roughly pressed his lips against Yuuri’s, not caring about the god awful teeth clacking.

“I want you here, now” Victor breathed, momentarily breaking the kiss.

He knew Yuuko was on her break, so there was no one else in the vicinity to interrupt them. Yuuri managed to jump the barrier, Victor immediately pushing him back up against it. He hastily unzipped Yuuri’s jacket, and soon enough he was shirtless and working on unbuttoning Victor’s button up shirt.

But, what the two didn’t realise, is that they weren’t as alone as they thought they were.

Yuri Plisetsky (or Yurio, as he was unwillingly nicknamed) was a quite… moody 15 year old. He craved success at any cost, and would do anything to win.

So, when he realised that he somehow left his lucky skates in Hasetsu, he decided to retrieve them himself and angrily booked a flight. Little did he know, he was in for much more than just grabbing his skates and heading back to Russia.

For when he reached the glass doors leading into the main Ice House rink, he was met with Victor and Yuuri… well…

“W-what the fuck” Yurio spat, not too loud of course. He was angry, he was disgusted, he was… surprised? tense?

Instead of looking away, like any normal person would, he just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him. Yuuri was running his hands up and down Victor’s toned chest, while the older man nibbled and kissed his neck.

“Feels so f-fucking good, Victor” Yuuri gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He instinctively started rolling his hips against Victor, receiving a low moan in response.

“Are you trying to make me come in my pants?” Victor moaned “Because if you are, it’s fucking working- ah!”

Yuuri kept grinding and rolling his hips, loosing himself to the absolute pleasure. Victor copied his actions, the two becoming a mess of sweat, moans and gasps.

Back at the glass doors, Yurio couldn’t believe his eyes. His stomach was full of butterflies and his breathing was uneven. Why was this affecting him so much? He was a teenager, he had seen porn before. Yes, maybe even gay porn. But seeing two people he actually knew, going at it… it shocked him how appealing he found it.

His eyes widened every now and again whenever something particularly hot happened, like when the two skaters would just press their foreheads together and lazily rub their lips together, focusing more on the friction below. Or when Yuuri would run his hands under Victor’s unbuttoned shirt and slowly claw at his back, surely leaving marks. Or when-

“ _Fuck_ ” Victor groaned, feeling a heat growing in the lower part of his body “Y-Yuuri. Oh, lyubov moya, I’m going to come”

Yuuri ran his hands through Victor’s grey locks “Me too, oh f-fuck”

The youngest came first, biting his lip to prevent himself crying out too loudly. He threw his head back and kept rolling his hips, wanting to ride out his orgasm as long as he could while also giving Victor that extra push.

The sight of Yuuri coming undone in front of him was too much for Victor, and he came seconds later, not bothering to stop himself from crying out. Yuuri grabbed his face and pressed their lips together, until he was certain Victor was spent. They both pulled away finally, breathing ragged and exhausted.

“Well” Yuuri murmured, looking down “We’ve made quite a mess for ourselves, haven’t we?”

Victor just laughed and placed his head on Yuri’s shoulder “I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get pretty chilly”

“Let’s… _attempt_ to clean up and go home, yeah?” Yuuri suggested, Victor humming in agreement. There had been a fair amount of practice today, plus the two were now extremely tired.

While the pair got their things together, Yurio had managed to find his skates without being noticed, and ran out of the vicinity. Of course, knowing his luck today, he happened to bump into Yuuko on the way out.

“Ommf- Yurio?” Yuuko gasped as Yuurio, quite literally, ran into her.

Yurio just sighed and looked down at his shoes “Whatever you do, don’t leave Victor and the Japanese piggy alone for that long _ever again_ ”

And with that, he started running away once again.

Yuuko couldn’t help but burst into laughter, both at what Yurio had just said and because she had noticed the slight bulge in his pants, which he failed at hiding. She began to laugh even harder as Yuuri and Victor emerged from the Ice House, faces red and covering their pants too awkwardly.

She wasn’t going to tell them that Yurio was there, oh no, this was way too hilarious to share.

So from then on, whenever Yuuri, Victor, Yurio and Yuuko were in the same room together, even though that was a rarity, she would try her hardest to conceal her laughter.

And every time, she failed.

**Author's Note:**

> I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS CAN YOU TELL
> 
> ugh.


End file.
